


Neon Hearts

by Fatal_Sugar13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AHAHAHA, Autistic Kazuichi Souda, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Drug Dealer Kazuichi Souda, F/F, F/M, Kazuichi & Miu Friendship, Kazuichi & Sonia Friendship, Kazuichi's dad is homophobic, M/M, Neurodivergent Kazuichi Souda, No Beta we die like the men kaito momota believe us to be, Not Beta Read, Yandere, Yandere Gundham Tanaka, and gundham is a mess, and gundham just wants kazuichi's cake, but he dies for plot, future smut?, kauzichi is a twink, kazuichi just wants cake, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_Sugar13/pseuds/Fatal_Sugar13
Summary: Kazuichi Souda is your everyday mechanic turned drug dealer living in the slums of Towa City, living with his best friends Miu and Sonia.When not being jealous of Miu and Sonia's perfect relationships, Kazuichi spends most of his time at his favorite bar.Which is where he meets Gundham Tanaka, his...stalker?!Gundham Tanaka is a zoologist-in-training living with his friend from college, Hajime Hinata, and his disgustingly doting boyfriend, Nagito Komeada.When he's not talking to his pets, he spends his time stalking his one true love, the man he's been stalking and following since 3rd grade, Kazuichi Souda.When Gundham finally comes face-to-face with his love, he gets the chance to make Kazuichi fall for him.Will Kazuichi seduce this hot guy who TOTALLY doesn't like him back (wink wink)Will Kazuichi and Gundham make it?And finally...Will Gundham stop stealing locks of Kazuichi's hair!?!?! It's weird!!!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. First...

Hello Everyone! If your reading this then, well fuck, congrats!

This is Neon Hearts, a Kazuichi x Gundham fanfic that's got it all! Romance! Drama! Representation! Smut!? HELL YEAHHHHH!

Please leave a kudos, comment, and enjoy!!!!!!


	2. Miu, GET YO DAMN FEET OFF THE TABLE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi can't find his sweater, and Sonia just wants Miu to ack civilized!

_ The night was dark and gloomy, and 12 year old Kazuichi was at a funeral. _

_ Ya know, like any normal child. _

_ Rain fell down in sheets and Kazuichi was dressed in a black tux, the sleeves slightly too long. If Kazuichi’s mom was there, she would reach down and tuck his inky black hair behind his ear, and smile her warm smile and say “Don’t cry, my dear. It’s alright! Take care of your father for me, will you?” _

_ The last thing she had said to him… _

_ She had looked so out of character in her hospital bed, her normally silky black hair greasy and tangled, her pale face sunken and hollow. _

_ As young Kazuichi stood over her grave, his father, smelling strongly of alcohol and cigarettes approached from behind him, gripping him by the shoulder and mumbling in his  _

_ deep rumbley voice, “C’mon boy, it’s time to go home.” The voice that left no room for excuses. _

_ Kazuichi would angrily wipe his chocolate brown eyes and turn on his heel, his father’s vice-like grip on his shoulder guiding him back to the car. _

_ “Kazuichi, it’s time to wake up!” _

_ ‘M-Mom?! I want to stay with you!’ _

_ “Kazuichi, wake up, please?” _

_ ‘It’s alright, dear! Take care of your father for me, will you?” _

**“KAZUICHI!! WAKE UP, DAMN VIRGIN!!!”**

“AHHHHHHH, I’M UP!!!” Kazuichi’s eyes opened wide and he caught glimpse of Miu, her grey-blue eyes staring at him in annoyance. Kazuichi immediately shut his eyes tight and turned away from her, whining. “Miuuuuuu, get outttt! I’m up!” He blindly kicked up at her and felt a smidgen of satisfaction as she cursed, his foot having hit her in the stomach.

“Ah, fine!! C’mon, loser virgin!!! We got a long day of classes, fucko!”

“Don’t call me virgi-”

“And I’m only doing it ‘cause Sonia asked nicely”

Kazuichi groaned. He kept his eyes closed until he was sure Miu was gone. When she left, He finally opened his eyes, the chocolate brown orbs fluttering as they got used to the light.

This was his life!! 

He stood up with a groan, stretching until his back popped satisfyingly and Kazuichi sighed in pleasure.

Kazuichi lived in Towa City, and lived with his best friends from high school, Miu Iruma and Sonia Nevermind.

Miu was an inventor, kind of like Kazuichi! Only, Miu made stuff and Kazuichi fixed it when it went wrong!

Which happened  **_a lot_ ** .

Miu and Kazuichi were in the same workshop, and had gotten to know each other pretty well! In turn, Miu introduced Sonia to Kazuichi! Sonia was a forgien exchange student, and at first, Kazuichi was pretty wary of her. He thought she would be stuck up and snobbish, until Sonia helped Kazuichi figure out his sexuality, and, in exchange, Kazuichi tought Sonia some more Japanese. Eventually, they all moved in with each other! 

Kazuichi knocked his reminiscent thoughts to the back of his head and busied himself with getting dressed. He moved around his messy room, looking for his favorite sweater. 

‘Mmmm, where the hell is it!!!” He moved a stack of blueprints, looking for his sweater, before finally giving up.

‘I could have sworn I had it yesterday!’ He thought to himself. He finally decided on a neon yellow sweater with hot pink, bleach washed overalls. He cuffed his overalls, as any bisexual would, and slipped on a pair of well worn checkered vans, covered in sharpie doodles from Miu, Sonia and himself. He made a stop in the bathroom, taking in his appearance. Since highschool, he had let his hair grow out, yet he still had the habit of spending most of the money he earned on keeping it dyed a neon pink, as usual. He decided to forgo a beanie in exchange of putting his hair up into a high ponytail.

He whipped out his makeup bag, which he used quite often. Sonia had told him it was okay for guys to wear makeup, and it made Kazuichi confident, so why shouldn’t he wear it?! Sonia was always a big help with making him more confident.

He whipped out his trusty concealer stick and used it to cover up his light smattering of freckles, and the bags under his eyes. He did a light red over his eyes and a heavy blush

He smiled at himself in the mirror and gave himself a wink, flashing himself his sharp teeth.

He exited the bathroom and slid into the kitchen, head held high. “Morning dudes!” Kazuichi greeted them cheerfully, shooting Sonia finger guns. Miu was at the table, feet propped up. Her hair was also pulled back, and she wore an open pink button up, revealing her black sports bra, and ripped up jeans with black docs. 

“Dude, get your feet off the table!” Kazuichi pushed her boots to the floor and Miu flashed him the middle finger, which he playfully returned. 

“Behave, Miu! Kazuichi, don’t instigate it!” Sonia was facing them, leaning against the kitchen counter. Her hair was tied up in a big bun with a long trailing red ribbon. She had on a light blue sundress and a cream colored cardigan, with white knee socks and baby blue buckled heels.

Kazuichi plopped down at the table, reaching for a box of poptarts and grabbing a pack greedily, tearing at the foil unsuccessfully. Sonia and Miu both watched, barely holding back their laughter as Kazuichi tore at it with his teeth like a feral dog. Kazuichi stops and looks up at his roommates. There is a moment of silence as they all stare at each other, before the three all burst in laughter, Miu doubled over hitting the table and Sonia giggling into her hand.

Kazuichi snorted, looking at his friends with affection.

Yeah, his life was pretty great.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of the support so far!!! I love ya'll!
> 
> P.S: I have a friend making fanart for this fic! If you wish to make anything to contribute to this fic, and edit playlist, fanart, anything, shoot me an email at writebytrinity@gmail.com  
> Sorry for the short chapter! Toomorrow's chapter will be from Gundham's POV!
> 
> Look forward to it!! <3  
> -Trinity, aka Author-Chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Have fun reading the finest product of: I can't find it, so I'll make it myself!


End file.
